


【卡带】无知的英雄

by Shu27



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shu27/pseuds/Shu27
Summary: 初次发表于2015年。IF世界观，二十岁暗部队长×二十一岁上忍。
Relationships: 卡带 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	【卡带】无知的英雄

空气中漂浮着蜂蜜的甜味儿，极其浅淡的一缕，却没能逃过卡卡西敏锐的嗅觉。

宇智波带土曾不怀好意地表示这或许跟他的通灵兽有莫大的关系，毕竟至今没人搞得清楚这种以血为契建立的关系究竟有着怎样的选择标准。带土说这话的时候眉毛挑得很高，没戴护目镜的黑眼睛透露出恶作剧的愉悦光芒。卡卡西没去提醒他“拿死对头和狗相提并论并从中得到嘲讽过后的满足感”的行为本身有多么幼稚，尽管他觉得他们都已经远离了十二三岁的年纪，早就应该换一种更为成熟的引战方式了。

不过事实上，虽然他们两个在那句话之后惯例进行了一场无伤大雅的争吵，但卡卡西对此倒不是真的介意。少年时代在动荡中度过，而天生灵敏的嗅觉在战场上帮了他不少忙。眼下的时刻，它显然又让某位不速之客在无形中暴露了所在。

卡卡西打开家门，更加清晰地闻见了那股味道。

他不爱吃甜食，但假如你有一位嗜甜如命的发小，并且十年如一日地致力于让你抛弃那些含盐量过高的食物，转而投向甜食的怀抱，你就会发现自己不知不觉间对整个村子的所有甜食店都了如指掌，包括配方的差异和不断更新的清单。

于是卡卡西只用了两秒钟就分辨出了那股味道的成分。草子蜜甜而不腻的气味儿，中间混杂着糯米和红豆的清香——显而易见，有人把今天的晚餐时间贡献给了商业街尽头那家丸子屋的秋季新品。

对方大约已经来了好一会儿，以至于呼出的裹着甜味儿的气息分量足以取代这座房子里原本冰凉的空气。但他不记得发生过什么值得一个总是迟到的家伙提前等在他家里的事情。怀揣着疑问，卡卡西走进内室，毫不意外地发现窗台上蹲着一团黑乎乎的人影。逆着月光，他看不太清楚对方的神色，但隐约察觉出了几分兴师问罪的意味。

卡卡西微微挑了挑眉，一边按下吊灯开关，一边率先打起招呼。

“气息隐藏得不错，带土，不过我建议你最好漱个口再过来。”

灯光大亮，宇智波带土的心情恰恰相反地一路滑向谷底。

他必须承认，早早埋伏在这里的原因与其说是不知道卡卡西确切的归家时间，倒不如说这是由于他心底某一个角落十分期待能看到卡卡西受到惊吓的场景。可是对方进门的姿态简直该死的淡定，而且形容自然地跟他打了个招呼，好像他们早就约好以这种方式见面似的。

还有那句惹人厌的开场白，卡卡西绝对已经闻出了他来这儿之前吃过什么。

狗鼻子。

带土翻了个白眼，决定不再继续自我纠缠这个无关紧要的问题。

“你怎么回来的这么晚？”他紧紧盯住卡卡西走向流水台的身影，闷声闷气地质问道，“水门老师说你六点钟就向他汇报过任务了。”

“怪不得你知道我今天会回来，原来是去问老师了。”卡卡西拧开水龙头，接下来的回答在水声里显得模糊不清，“……绕路去吃了个晚饭。”

“晚饭，三个小时？”带土显然不相信他的回答，眯起眼睛，看着他把水壶的电源插上。

“你蹲在我家里就是为了问这个？”卡卡西诧异地瞥了他一眼，走过窗台旁时顺手摸向他的额头：“没发烧啊……”

带土啪地打开卡卡西的手，对于这样逃避回答的行为十分不满。他正打算继续追问，突然从空气中捕捉到一丝异样。

“什么味道？”

他们离得很近，卡卡西的胳膊还没有收回去，在这样的距离之下，带土闻到了两股混杂在一起的、皆让人反感的味道——消毒水，以及血腥味儿。

“你受伤了？”他讶然叫道，耸动着鼻尖就要往气味来源上凑。

卡卡西脸上的神情霎时复杂起来，大约可以分成“一时大意了”的懊恼和“你的鼻子也挺灵的”的无奈。

“一点儿小伤而已。”他说着，后撤了两步。

窗台上蹲着的黑发青年微微直起身躯跳到地板上，不依不饶地跟着往前凑了两步。

“胳膊？你刚才的行动看起来……”

带土想说你刚才的行动看起来好像没什么不适，但他没有把话说完。事实上，宇智波带土从骨子里来说就不是一个特别敏锐的人，性格中大咧咧的部分占了很大比重，不过偶尔也会有灵光一闪的时刻——就比如刚才，话说到一半，仿佛有一道电光划过脑海，他意识到那些流畅的动作或许是对方刻意为之。

因为卡卡西不想让他知道他受伤了。

带土想起来自己总是指着卡卡西的鼻尖儿，斥责他高傲冷漠，不近人情，结果对方却在为他考虑……不，说不定他不想暴露是因为觉得我会嘲笑他没用呢。带土转念又想。但说到底，他的内心还是为此产生了一丝动摇。紧接着，他有些局促地眨了眨眼睛，咬起下唇重新瞪视卡卡西的右胳膊。

“赶紧把你的写轮眼收起来……”卡卡西似乎没有察觉到自己的举动在黑发青年心里掀起了细小的波澜，颇为无奈地对着他勾玉转动的鲜红右眼叹了口气，“……你到底是来干嘛的？”

“嗯……”

带土发出一个无意义的语气词，思索着该怎样开口。他来此当然有更加重大的事情，但方才的小插曲让他犹豫起来，在对方受伤的当口语气不善地进行质问是否不符合人之常情。不过……他把有些跑偏的思绪拽回到最初的目的上，权衡一番后敲下定论：

既然卡卡西都说是小伤了，那他也不必把他当伤员看。

于是宇智波带土清了清嗓子，再度开口时面部表情已然调整成仿佛审讯犯人一般的严肃冷酷。

“你为什么拒绝琳？”

“什么？”卡卡西皱起眉头。

“我是在问你为什么要拒绝琳的告白。”

“哦……你知道这件事了啊。”卡卡西没有正面回答，眉头依然皱着，语气听上去有些深不可测。

带土却觉得他这表情无疑证实了自己心中的猜测：“可恶！你果然是打算瞒着我！”

“本来也没什么特意告知你的必要吧？”卡卡西掠过他的身侧，径直走到床铺旁坐下，“要是我俩交往了却瞒着你，你这句话还有道理可言。”

他轻描淡写地说道，丝毫不觉得对这件事的处理有什么不妥之处。不过带土似乎并不这样认为，双手抱在胸前，靠着一侧的窗台上，心情显然不是很愉快。

“话说回来，你这是生的哪门子气？”

“因为你拒绝了琳，”好像终于找到一个突破口，带土把一句话说得斩钉截铁，“你让琳伤心了。”

“……带土，你不觉得你的逻辑很奇怪么。”卡卡西好笑地摇了摇头，“你喜欢琳，那我拒绝琳，你不是应该感到高兴才对吗？”

尽管倾心野原琳这件事情十年前就已经暴露了，但无论被人提起多少次，宇智波带土都还会微微脸红。不过他毕竟已经不是十一二岁那个会害羞到手忙脚乱的小鬼了，所以依然镇定地靠着窗台，同时准确无误地接收了卡卡西的反问。

通常情况下好像的确是这么个说法……他有些郁闷地发现对方的话无可反驳，但是假如真是这样，那他自打知道这件事以来就一直窝在心里的那团火岂不是师出无名了？所以思来想去，他决定坚持己见。

“……总之琳伤心了！”带土愤愤不平，“你有罪。”

卡卡西开始觉得他的思维方式一点儿都不好笑，反而让人头疼：“所以你觉得我应该答应她？我跟她交往，这样你就开心了？”

“…………”

“你这逻辑现在可有点儿过分了，带土君。”

不打算因为他的缄默就放过他，卡卡西微微眯起眼睛，看上去突然之间显得咄咄逼人起来。

“因为琳喜欢我，琳向我告白了，所以我就要答应琳，和琳在一起——你是这么想的，没错吧？”他并不在意对方僵硬的反应，接着往下问：“那我呢？我的立场难道不需要考虑吗？”

“……你有什么立场？”

“假如我已经有了自己的心上人，我还是必须要答应她吗？”

“那当然不……等等，你有喜欢的人了？！”

带土几乎是在惊叫了。

理智告诉卡卡西他应该在这个时候毫不迟疑地作出否认，否则接下来的局面有可能难以收场，但今天他似乎控制不好自己的情绪——其实这也难免，考虑到他刚刚被心上人逼问为什么不答应另一个女孩儿的告白的情况。

于是带着幼稚且无聊的赌气心理，他点了点头。

“嗯。”

“骗人——！我都不知道啊？”

“我又不像你一样什么事都表现得那么明显……没几个人知道。”

“但……但是……我俩从小一起长大，姑且还算是朋友……”带土还有点儿缓不过神，语无伦次地说道，“……那琳知道这件事吗？”

“她知道。”卡卡西意识到自己犯了个错，决定趁早补救，“她早就知道了，所以我拒绝她的时候，她说反而有一种跟过去告别的解脱感。”

“她并没有你想的那么伤心，所以这个话题结束了，带土。”

这个话题必须得结束了。

卡卡西把倏然上泛的一丝苦涩咽回心底，站起身安抚似的拍了拍仍旧呆立在原地的带土的肩膀，打算去给他和自己都倒上一杯热茶。

他刚走出几步，听到背后毫无征兆地传来一声幽幽的询问。

“那个人很好吗？比琳更好？”

看样子带土并不打算放过这件事。一股脱力感瞬间袭上卡卡西的全身，那一瞬间他苦笑着想，搞不好这是那位不知道躲在哪里的神明对他拒绝了一个好姑娘的报应。做了个深呼吸之后，卡卡西故意摆出轻松的样子，一边转身一边调侃道：

“反正不管跟谁作比较，你都会觉得琳……更好……”

他没能从一而终地用一个调子把话说完，因为出现在宇智波带土脸上的神情实在是超乎他的想象——尽管带土的询问听上去是在为琳打抱不平，但他的神色却与此极不相符。那并非好奇，也不是身为朋友却被隐瞒的愤怒，而是一种……失落。

或许连他本人都没有察觉。

旗木卡卡西屏住呼吸，感觉今晚一切走向都隐约不同寻常。

坦白说，他原本打算把这份感情埋藏一辈子。带土喜欢琳，打从他们在忍者学校开始共同学习的那一天，他就知道这件事。望着少女时，带土的黑眼睛里总是盛着明亮而快乐的光芒。即使希望他也能够用这样的目光注视自己，卡卡西最终还是选择了守望所爱之人的幸福。他知道自己不可能再爱上其他什么人，因而也就相应地失去了某种未来，但卡卡西并不在乎自己，只要宇智波带土能够带着他那永远不含阴霾的笑容度过一生，他就心满意足了。

可是眼下带土的表现反而让卡卡西心里升起了一丝希望。

也许，他斟酌地想着，也许他可以试探一下。

“嗯，是个独一无二的人。”

宇智波带土听到旗木卡卡西忽然之间换上一种极为温柔的口气。

他银发的队友转过了身，但并没有看向他，而是将目光投向他身后的某一点，陷入某种回忆之中。

“在我最懦弱痛苦的时候，那个人让我重新正视自己，为我指明了方向。”

“那个人从心底拯救了我。”

带土发现他并不想听到这些话，一点儿都不想。

说起来十分微妙，在听到卡卡西实际上有心上人，并且那个心上人还不是琳的时候，有那么一瞬间，他觉得这事儿肯定是对方瞎扯出来打发他的——难以置信，那个好像不屑于了解感情是个什么东西，刻薄得仅靠一张嘴就能让人火冒三丈的旗木卡卡西，竟然也会喜欢着什么人。但是卡卡西认真回答了他的问题的当下时刻，仅存的一点儿疑问烟消云散。

那不可能是假的。带土是指，那种语气，那种思慕的神情，那种既快乐又悲伤的目光——卡卡西绝对不是在演戏。

可是这怎么能发生呢？

带土瞪着卡卡西，觉得十几年的发小生命中出现了如此重要的一个人，而他对此一无所知这件事怎么想都不应该发生才对。而更加不对劲的是，在得知这件事之后，他的心里居然涌出一股莫名奇妙的酸涩和……失落，大概是。

是，他和卡卡西是朋友，尽管他们相处的三分之一时间里在吵架，另一个三分之一在打架，唯有仅剩的三分之一和平相处，带土仍然能够理直气壮地说他们是朋友。不过朋友的身份并不能解释眼下在他体内翻腾的情绪。

哪怕十三岁那年救过卡卡西的性命，带土也从来没有认为对方就此属于自己。他甚至有一个朦胧且毫无道理的念头：旗木卡卡西不会属于任何人。但是现在，事实摆在眼前——旗木卡卡西甘愿让自己属于某个人，某个独一无二的、拯救了他的心的人。

“带土。”

突然放大的声音将带土的思绪拉回现实，他发现卡卡西不知何时走到了面前，微微弯腰凑近过来，呼吸透过面罩轻轻拍打着他的鼻梁。

“你可能没有意识到……”

卡卡西的声音里含着一丝满足的笑意，仿佛终于堪破了某个艰巨的谜题，而后发现谜底正是他期待已久的那一个。

“你看起来好像快要哭了。”

宇智波带土小时候是个全方位的吊车尾，为此旗木卡卡西没少嘲笑他。后来，旷日持久的第三次忍界大战迫使他们这些尚未成年的忍者走上战场，而宇智波一族吊车尾的少年在危急关头，为了他所珍视的同伴们，开启了天赋的写轮眼。

那之后他的战力倒是不怎么吊车尾了，可惜血继限界改变不了贤值，头脑照旧不怎么聪明。

所以卡卡西总是忍不住思索一个问题：那么笨的家伙，究竟是怎么说出来那样漂亮的话的？

他在七岁那一年失去了父亲，同样死去的还有为了同伴的信念。

波风水门是个温柔而善解人意的老师，但或许过于温柔和善解人意了。水门从不当着他的面提起他父亲的名字，从街道上走过，有人对着他这个遗留在世的旗木指指点点、交头接耳的时候，水门还会把他护在身后，笑容温暖但缄默。

渐渐地，没有人再提起木叶白牙。

除了宇智波带土。只有宇智波带土。

我认为木叶白牙是真正的英雄。的确，在忍者的世界中，破坏规则的家伙被叫作废物，但是，那些不珍惜同伴的家伙，连废物都不如。

并非在石头落下的洞窟里，而是这些话语随着满林翠竹摇曳之时，他就已经被拯救了。

从七岁到十二岁，或许在为父亲的所作所为感到耻辱、竭力否定父亲的准则的表象之下，在内心深处最为柔软的地方，他一直期待着，期待着能有谁来告诉他，你的父亲没有错，即使导致任务失败，他珍视同伴、拯救生命的选择毫无疑问没有错。

他总说忍者应当舍弃无用的感情，到头来却始终不曾放下父亲留存于世的利刃。即使八年前它就已经折断，但卡卡西知道，它还在那儿，连同父亲带给他的骄傲一起——这一天，在暗部的任务中他没有去管被扔向火堆的卷轴，而是选择把一个新进的后辈撞出攻击路线，用右臂接下敌人的突刺——那把刀一直都在他的背上，洁白，锋利，熠熠生辉，当珍视的同伴遭遇危险，它必会毫无迟疑，凛然出鞘。

而在最初的时刻，是宇智波带土给了他重新正视自己本心的勇气，给了他握住那把刀的决心。

关于那个时常思索的问题，其实卡卡西一直知道答案。

——那一定是因为，宇智波带土有着一颗极其漂亮的心。

并非世间所有的人都有机会一睹其风采，而他足够幸运。

“你为什么不问问那个人是谁呢？”卡卡西问道，眼底眉梢都含着循循善诱的笑意。

宇智波带土尚且沉浸在不可名状的复杂情绪里，再加上两人之间过近的距离带来的冲击感，他的大脑显然有点儿罢工的迹象，听到这话，傻愣愣地呢喃出声：

“是谁……”

卡卡西叹了口气。他不喜欢吃甜食，但是随便吧，带土唇齿之间残留的草子蜜和红豆泥的滋味儿闻起来足够诱人——卡卡西抬起左手抚过带土覆着伤痕的右半边脸，指尖一路滑向下颌，而后微微抬高了他的下巴，低头吻上去。

“你啊，傻瓜。”

Fin


End file.
